1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a circuit for eliminating transient pulses, and more particularly to a memory and logic circuit for eliminating transient pulses generated by undesired intermittent mechanical contact opening and closings.
2. Prior Art
In order to eliminate transient pulses caused by contact bounce during activation or release of a mechanical contact, it has been suggested to employ some form of logic circuit which is responsive to the voltage level and transient pulses caused by contact closure for generating a new signal having well defined leading and trailing edges devoid of the transient pulses. However, these solutions, one of which will be more specifically described hereinafter, suffer from major drawbacks. In some instances, the logic circuitry employed to generate the new signal is extremely costly and difficult to implement in integrated circuit form. Alternatively, and of major importance, the correction of logic generating circuits require that the signal supplied from the contact be transmitted by at least a pair of wires.
The requirement for a pair of lines or wires from the contact structure does not appear significant when considering only a single contact environment. However, the increased cost and complexity of wiring or interconnection becomes magnified many-fold as the number of contacts in the switching arrangement are increased. This problem is further amplified when the switching environment is being adapted for implementation with integrated circuits as size, densities, and wiring complexity are of paramount importance. Additionally, the two wire constraint limits the choice of contact structure available to the designer. Also, the two wire constraint lowers the system reliability due to the additional signal wires, connectors and connections.